Metal Gear Solid: A New Fight
by Sderrick68
Summary: Taking place two after MGS4 and two before MGRR, Solid Snake takes on what will become Cyborgs that appear later down the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Two years after the destruction of the Patriots, a secret organization that secretly controlled the U.S., many PMCs fell into drought of funding from SOP. Cybernetics were made public to the everyone in the world but most couldn't craft an actual base model. The Chinese government openly petitioned a request to recruit the old-and-crippled war vets, the anatomy handicap, and other volunteers to partake in their "safe" surgery experiments to repair their damaged limbs with cybernetics. After a couple of months, Dong Fu the president announced that they were finished and the "generous" people who took part in this were able to go back to their homes so that they can enjoy life again. But what they didn't know was this was a trap into testing post cyborg configuration battle data… This ensured Civil War in the country as a result. So here I am in the mist of war again.**

_In the Nomad, China's Air Space; 4:00 A.M._

_"Otacon, why exactly is Mei Ling doing here? Shouldn't she be managing the USS Missouri?", a slightly younger looking Snake asked as he massaged his temples in the lounge of the aircraft, both Otacon and Mei Ling were standing over him._

_"Snake, I told you before that China will rip itself apart if this situation isn't contained. Besides the United States are voiding my direct involvement.", Ling explained with a distraught look, she looked over to Otacon and he nodded._

_"I'm sorry about this Snake but please, just for this moment put Big Boss's demand aside and help one last time…",Otacon was saying before he was motioned by Snake to be silenced._

_"I don't like the motto of of breaking my vows but if the situation is this extreme why not call in Raiden, or Merly and her squad?", Snake sighed before he looks up at the duo. "On second thought, don't worry about it. I'll do it, but this assignment – what exactly is it you want me to do?", he asked._

_"Mei Ling was able to "attained" some data through the Chief of PLA General Staff and found out that the crisis is apparently a test to have combat data obtained for future development of cyborg deployment in "combating areas" around the world.", he said as he walked towards a smart board and grabbed a small remote device and pressed a button._

_"But how are they doing this? I'm no saint but I doubt citizen people would steep to something like this for their government.", Snake said, which prompted Otacon to show him a video._

_~"Get out of the way!", a Citizen yelled out in streets. An Asian male was running at an abnormal rate, comparable to or even better than an Olympic racer. "No, Ji!", the victim yelled as he was killed from his associate by getting ripped in half graphically. The camera man caught that and other incidents but was forced to cut it short due to a crash from his door most likely.~_

_"Well, as you can see… Things aren't looking too good. Your task will be to find out how this happened and apprehend the suspects.", Hal said pushing up his specs, Mei Ling stepped forward._

_"You best bet will be to investigate the southern parts of Lanzhou. There's a base there that isn't on any printing of the world maps. And what better place to try out experiments than an off the charts housing area.", she said beamingly with seriousness._

_"I'll assume this is a non-lethal operation then since we'll be dealing with Chinese tailored politicians and probably brain jacked civilians?", Snake answered more than asked, earning a slight nod from his friend._

_"Yeah, the standard giving from Philanthropy are to eradicate Metal Gear variants but this is a different op from out usual formula. You will be equipped with a modified MK II pistol that's been fitted with an EMP effect to attribute with the anesthetics in the tranqs. Basically it'll work as it usually does in the past. Also, I developed another Solid Eye patch that's can detect the nanomachines located on various parts of cyborg hybrids.", He said as he handed the items to Snake._

_Snake caressed the gun first and noted it visually didn't look too different aside from grip that been extended to complement the EMP specs that's been added. Placing it down, Snake placed on the Solid Eye and turned it on and was astonished by the HDMI images. He clicked again and realized he could see through metal objects, glancing down he checked his MK II pistol and saw the mag was loaded with eight bullets._

_"Nice toys. I be setting up my gear get prepare for deployment.", Snake said as he left the two alone._

_"Okay, then let's get him the ins and the outs, just like old times eh?", Mei Ling chimed in as she lead Hal to the front._

_"It does but don't get to fond okay, we have a job to do.", Emmerich said glancing over at Mei Ling. She responded with a "Right."_

_Twenty minutes later…_

_"Kept ya waiting huh?", he said as he slipped on his Solid Eye over his left eye, and housed his MK II pistol in his holster – located on his right upper thigh. Clipping two full magazine on his utility belt on his waist. And finally, tying his bandana over his forehead._

_Solid Snake has returned…_


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 1

_In the Nomad, Over Lanzhou, China; 4:35 A.M._

_Snake was placed in a canister that was to cloak him as he descended from the Nomad. Otacon and Mei Ling were in the cockpit just over the drop off point. The two began to scan for any anti-air machinery that might threaten Snake's arrival, lucky, they didn't have to worry since the place is classified from any other govern branch or agencies._

_"Okay Snake, are you all set? Ready to begin?", he asked Snake with caution._

_"I'm fine Otacon, let's get this over with already.", he retorted, grasping the handles in the interior of hid canister._

_A blinking red light began to beep letting Snake know it was nearly time._

_"Don't forget Snake; you have to find out who the suspects are who instigated this Civil War and to take them into custody.", Mei Ling said as a last minute reminder. "If you do just so happen to forget, use the CODEC. My frequency is 140.96, I will also keep you informed of your status as well during your mission. Sorry but no SAVES will be available.", she said looking forward then winking as she said the last part._

_"Yeah and Snake, if you need additional info on the equipment, cyborgs or and tech you might find give me call. My frequency is the same; 140.12.", he said as he flipped the latch to finally let Snake down._

_"Don't worry I'll be able to handle it, my body feels stronger now anyway, no more pain in the back for me.", Snake jokingly said as he managed a small smirk._

_The beeping red light flashed green and the canister was sent flying at roughly 300 mph at the height of 17,699 feet. The canister then formed wings to help navigate through the sky, it slowed a decelerated a little before it then managed to shoot Snake out of the bottom through a circular opener. Snake motioned his body through a few flips before aiming head first._

_*Beep Beep*_

_"Snake its me, Otacon. As you get closer to the target remember the skills you learned from your past experience to deal with the enemy. Your new sneaking suit has been fitted with a titanium alloy to strengthen you from any physical harm from cyborgs and recoilless rifles to a degree. Nastasha made it in case you were wonder though.", he said earning a small gasp from Snake._

_"I haven't heard from her in a while. I thought thoe cigs she be smoking would have done her in. I guess she has superhuman lungs.", he joked as he opened his parachute as he was landing near a forestry area near the mountain Lanshan._

_"I don't know about that. She said she gave up on smoking after Shadow Moses, uh – circa 2005.", Otacon divulged._

_Snake grumble under his voice a little as he was reminded of his time back then Liquid, Frank Jaeger… Merly._

_"Approaching landing zone.", he said as he ejected himself from his chute and landed with 15 feet of space between him and the ground, after a series of rolls before coming to a stop._

_"Infiltration successful.", he spoke as he cornered himself near a tree to scout the area._

_"Good job Snake. Now make your way to the north of the forest, according to Mei Ling there's a facility there that conducted test of the initial stage of this epidemic.", Hal said before he cut transmission, as they, Mei Ling and him monitored Snake's bodily functions._

_Snake walked slowly through the forest, northern. The pollution is extremely bad here as the file he read on the capital said. Though he was used to the smell of dead bodies the stench radiating in this forest was beyond even that. He took another step and his foot slightly squished. Looking down he examined the dirt and found it mixed with a slight puddle of blood. He continued nonetheless, and stumble upon a small pantry to the his right it was covered with blood in the form of blood, it seemed to have slid off the lock to the left side. Snake proceeded cafefully and saw a male body in a sitting position head ripped clean off. Age estimation about late in his fourty, dress in black suit._

_Snake searched the corpse to see if he had anything worth seeing and to his surprise he had a note and an experimental Electromagnetic Grenade which he placed on his clip on his right breast._

_*Beep Beep*_

_"It's Snake, Otacon, I found a note sending you VI for analysis.", he said, then placing his finger on his Solid Eye and sent the images to the Nomad's computer._

_"Got it.", Hal said once the note was transferred and then saved, Mei Ling read it._

_~"The test subjects are far too dangerous to be controlled, by orders from LS, we are to dispatch of the cyborgs before this distasteful information get's out."~_

_"It a little too late now. But who's LS?", Meil Ling queried as she touched her chin with her index finger._

_"I don't know of any codenames by those initials. But they obviously tried to keep this under wraps from the public.", Otacon concluded._

_"Well, whatever they were hoping to achieve failed. I'll have to be careful from her on – this body is still warm.", Snake too deduced before spotting a few cyborg hybrids coming from his left about fifty yards away from his position straight ahead, armed with Chinese Type 95._

_Snake drew his MK II pistol and activated his Solid Eye's Cyborg Vision, and was right, there were four in all. Snake aimed as he moved in preparing a way to get passed these guys without being seen to keep things less complicated._


End file.
